You, my everything
by LikeFawkes
Summary: Demi ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e cruzou os braços em modo de defesa, nunca sabia quando a bomba iria explodir, muito menos como iria explodir. O que lhe restava era esperar o tamanho do estrago.


- Sidney ficou de me enviar o catálogo da próxima edição essa manhã e até agora nada. - A loira soou suave no meio do escritório de decoração moderna.

As paredes de cor branca recebia pequenos detalhes em dourado dando ainda mais claridade ao ambiente amplo. Um pequeno armário de arquivo localizado próximo à porta de madeira. Um quadro largo havia sido fixo em uma das paredes exibindo as inúmeras capas da revista famosa. Uma mesa de vidro se encontrava quase no meio da sala e atrás dela a latina não tirava os olhos da tela do notebook branco.

Os cabelos chocolates caindo nos ombros e alcançando a cintura, grandes cachos se formavam dando o volume ideal. Os olhos sérios e intensos acesos pela maquiagem perfeita.

- Sidney quer ser transferido, não confie na palavra dele.

A mulher se levantou mostrando a calça skinny preta e a sandália de salto alto. A camisa impecavelmente branca folgada deixava um dos ombros despidos enquanto a manga deslisava no braço magro e bem bronzeado. Caminhou até a janela mirando o sol descer e se esconder no horizonte, já era tarde e provavelmente era uma das poucas ainda presente no edifício empresarial.

- Me dá a permissão para montar a coluna sozinha, então?

A voz da loira a despertou e fez com que desse as costas para a janela.

- Claro, Swift. Me traga pela manhã. - Ponderou considerando o tempo que necessitava. - O mais tardar na sexta à tarde, pode ser?

- Trago amanhã. - Taylor afirmou ao se levantar da poltrona confortável. - Vai embora agora?

- Não. - Coçou a nuca com uma simples caneta preta. - Tenho alguns artigos para ler.

- Teve o dia inteiro para isso. Não acha que está na hora de descansar?

- Não quero descansar e não tenho o que fazer em casa.

- Sei. - Swift sorriu de lado como se soubesse de algo.

- O quê? - A dona dos cabelos chocolate franziu o cenho.

- Ainda tem gente na editora. - Comentou maliciosamente ao caminhar para a saída.

- E eu com isso? - Cruzou os braços observando a loira colocar a mão na maçaneta da porta.

- Nada. - Respondeu irônica girando a maçaneta e abrindo a porta dando de cara com a morena tendo um envelope em mãos. - Olá, colega!

O sorriso de Taylor se estendeu fazendo a mulher do lado de fora da sala revelar os dentes perfeitos em um meio sorriso.

- Boa noite. - Cumprimentou as duas. - Posso ter uma palavra com a senhora? - A pergunta dirigida à latina recebeu um pequeno acenar de cabeça.

- Com licença. - Taylor se despediu rumando para o corredor deixando as duas sozinhas.

A morena permaneceu parada no mesmo lugar recebendo o olhar sério da mulher no meio da sala.

- Entre e feche a porta. - A latina instruiu lhe dando as costas se voltando para a janela que começava à escurecer.

O click da porta denunciou que a ordem havia sido obedecida, mas o Converse macio impediu que os passos se aproximando fossem ouvidos.

- Vim trazer as fotos do jogo de ontem. - A voz da morena preencheu a sala ao depositar o envelope pardo sobre o tampo de vidro da mesa.

A latina soltou um suspiro entediado cruzando os braços olhando a rua engarrafada. Seria uma longa jornada até estar em sua cama, talvez fosse mais viável se dormisse por ali. O tapete era macio.

- E por que seus relatórios ainda não estão em minha mesa? - Perguntou seca se voltando para a morena no meio da sala.

A jaqueta preta cobria a camisa vermelha dos Rangers e os detalhes rasgados da calça jeans revelavam pequenas amostras da pele alva. Repreendeu a vontade de revirar os olhos para a pergunta da mulher.

- Amanhã é a final do campeonato. - A voz ficou rouca ao tentar controlar a irritação. - Não posso fechar a coluna sem um resultado concreto.

- Hum. - A latina a considerou por um momento procurando algo a criticar, mas nada vinha em mente. - E como anda a edição? As fotos já foram pro departamento de..

- Está tudo sobre controle, Selena. - A mulher a cortou ganhando sua atenção.

- Perdão? - Ergueu uma sobrancelha para a morena que trocava o peso do corpo para a outra perna incomodada com o olhar penetrante.

- Senhorita Gomez. - Se corrigiu fechando os punhos na tentativa de parar de tremer.

Selena deu a volta na mesa pegando o envelope para olhar o conteúdo. As fotos passavam diante de seus olhos fazendo o coração de gelo ir derretendo aos poucos.

- Se a "senhorita" - Deu enfase na palavra já sem paciência. - Não precisa de mais nada eu vou me retirar.

- Na verdade eu preciso, Demi. - Soltou os olhos das fotos em mãos para encontrar os escuros da Lovato. - Pare de ser cínica comigo.

Demi ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e cruzou os braços em modo de defesa, nunca sabia quando a bomba iria explodir, muito menos como iria explodir. O que lhe restava era esperar o tamanho do estrago.

- Aqui é nosso ambiente de trabalho, você é nossa colunista de esportes e eu..

- E você é minha editora chefe. - Cortou inquieta soltando os braços. - Por que você não pode tornar isso mais fácil? Eu já deixei isso de lado, estou sendo profissional. Por que simplesmente não foca no trabalho, aceita o pedido de noivado do Justin e me deixa em paz? - Abriu os braços querendo a resolução tão aguardada da questão.

- Por que? - Selena franziu a testa a olhando pensativa. - Onde estão suas promessas, Demetria? O que aconteceu com os bilhetes no café expresso pela manhã? Os discos que ainda estão em minha casa?

- Selena.. - Passou a mão pelos cabelos negros fechando os olhos buscando calma. - Eu não sou o que precisa.

- Talvez não para a vida. - Selena concordou recostando na mesa e cruzando os braços. - Talvez não para algo sério.

- Sel.. - O sussurro pareceu frágil aos ouvidos da Gomez.

- Você poderia ter me dado algo. - Encolheu os ombros.

- De novo não, por favor. - Demi abaixou sentando no tapete branco. Não seria a primeira discussão.

Selena jogou a cabeça pra trás mirando o teto e respirando fundo. As batidas do coração tinham que diminuir, não deveriam continuar naquela velocidade.

Olhou a figura no chão quando o corpo já havia voltado ao normal, já era noite e a escuridão sempre acompanhava as duas. Então que se explodisse o mundo e suas convenções, ela não iria reprimir sua vontade.

Se abaixou perto da Lovato tomando o rosto pálido entre as mãos beijando a boca vermelha, um suspiro ao sentir o contato dos lábios macios.

- Eu sei.. - Sussurrou ainda colada no rosto de Demi. - Eu sei que você não sente o mesmo. Você é sensível, mas.. - Resfolegou olhando nos olhos escuros. - Isso não faz sentido.

- Não sou boa em relacionamentos. - A voz rouca enquanto as mãos pálidas seguravam as morenas. - Lembra?

- Eu não quero uma droga de relacionamento, Demi. - Rosnou olhando para a boca molhada. - Quantas vezes eu disse isso.

- Mas você.. Você se.. - A Lovato tentou falar, mas a boca conhecida lhe calou.

Selena forçou o corpo da colunista para o chão se encaixando nele. As línguas se enroscavam em meio o beijo, as mãos exploravam os corpos com possessividade.

- Não.. - Demi tentou cessar o ato. - Não dá.

- Você não vai a lugar algum. - A editora a olhou séria paralisando a luta para sair de sua posição. - Você vai ficar aqui.

- Isso é uma ordem? - A Lovato ofegava sentindo os dedos da latina correndo por seu colo. - É mais um jogo?

- Ordem? - A risada melódica da Gomez se fez ouvida. - Se você quisesse já estaria muito longe daqui. - Abandonou a face autoritária exibindo um sorriso terno.

Demi olhou para outro ponto parecendo desconfortável. Queria aquilo tanto quanto Selena, mas algo lhe impedia. O sentimento da mulher latina a impedia.

- Não era para se apaixonar, Selena. - Suspirou fechando os olhos. - Mas eu não sei se me arrependo.

- Podemos esquecer o sentimentalismo? - Abaixou o rosto pincelando o nariz no da mulher. - Fingir que ainda sou sua fotógrafa.. - Capturou o inferior de Demi o sugando devagar.

- Para amanhã você me encontrar na portaria e não me dar um bom dia? - Mordiscou o superior de Selena se encontrando envolvida pelo momento. - Para receber flores do filho do dono e as exibir para todos no almoço? - Apertou as costas da mulher contra seu próprio corpo. - Para me ignorar quando nos encontrarmos na maquina de café e depois me querer durante a noite? - A voz já carregada em um misto de desejo e raiva pela situação.

- Você pensa demais. - Selena encostou as testas, os castanhos se mesclando com os negros.

- Não. Você que não está raciocinando. - Demi rebateu.

- Você poderia calar a boca e me amar?

A Lovato sentiu o arrepio subindo pela espinha dorsal, os lábios roçando nos seus. A lua não ajudava ao atingi-las tanto assim.

- Aqui? - Perguntou em um fio de voz fazendo o sorriso de Selena se abrir.

- Sinto falta do seu apartamento. - Deslocou o rosto aspirando o perfume no pescoço da Lovato.

O corpo de Selena foi imprensado contra a porta enquanto a boca lhe atacava a garganta. A jaqueta de Demi foi arrancada para longe do corpo assim como a blusa vermelha. Não houve problema em percorrer o caminho conhecido da porta de entrada até a cama de casal. A luz não foi acesa por falta de utilidade, não demorou para o contato das peles livres de pano. Os corpos se tocando sem restrições, as mãos passeando em carinhos ora leves, ora pesados. Selena arqueou sentindo a boca lhe chupar um dos seios enquanto o outro era massageado.

O quarto estava quente, talvez fosse a temporada ou apenas as ações dos corpos inquietos. Demi sentiu a mordida no trapézio e um gemido sendo abafado na pele ao unir os centros. As bocas bateram juntas sentindo o gosto uma da outra, os movimentos quase coleografados pelas duas.

O relógio digital piscava o inicio das seis horas. Selena sorriu ao sentir pequenas mordiscadas ao longo das costas, se espreguiçou ao sentir o beijo no rosto.

- Bom dia. - Demi sussurrou no ouvido da mulher.

- Dia. - Se virou em direção a Lovato encontrando uma xícara de café entre suas mãos. - Para mim? - Demi acenou sorrindo torto. - Obrigada.

- Por nada. - Suspirou olhando para o relógio. - Quer carona até o trabalho, ou.. - Selena a olhou assustada. - Eu chamo um taxi pra você. - Levantou da cama suspirando.

- Não! - Selena gritou parando a mulher. - Me leva em casa. Não posso aparecer com a mesma roupa.

Demi forçou um sorriso.

- Claro.

O carro estacionou enfrente a casa simples, Selena soltou o cinto de segurança enquanto Demi puxava o freio de mão.

- Está entregue. - A olhou esperando que saísse logo do carro.

- Obrigada. - Selena abaixou a cabeça mordendo o lábio.

- Não precisa, é caminho.

- Não. - Suspirou a olhando. - Obrigada por nunca me deixar. Por não deixar a gente acabar.

- Mas eu quero acabar. - Falou confusa.

- Não. - Selena riu. - Você não quer, Demi. - Abriu a porta saindo e se apoiou na janela. - Você ainda é meu anjo, sempre vai ser.

- Só durante a noite? Movida pela lua? - Olhou o volante pensativa.

- Quem sabe o sol também não ajuda? - Sorriu ao ganhar os olhos escuros mais uma vez. - Até mais, Demi. - Soltou um beijo no ar andando em direção a casa.

O elevador se abriu abrigando as poucas pessoas que aguardavam na recepção e tornou a abrir quando chegou no 5º andar. Os telefones tocando loucamente, pessoas aglomeradas na maquina de xerox, precisava de um expresso. Entrou por um corredor e sorriu ao ver a cabeleira negra perto da maquina de café conversando com um grupo de repórter. Pegou um copo descartável ganhando a atenção do grupo, sorriu sem jeito.

- Bom dia. - Os cumprimentou recebendo o cumprimento de volta. Olhou a figura pálida que procurava não a olhar. - Bom dia, senhorita Lovato.

Demi estalou o pescoço para a latina e escondeu o sorriso ao vê-la sorrir em sua direção.

- Bom dia, senhorita Gomez.


End file.
